HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) is a compact audio/video interface for transmitting digital data between equipment, such as between a satellite television receiver or a Digital Video Disc (DVD) player and a television monitor. Previous interconnection technologies, such as radio-frequency (RF) coaxial cable, composite video, S-video, etc., relied on analog transmission. HDMI provides a high-quality digital alternative.
HDMI cables have become increasingly prevalent in consumer applications. This increased deployment coincides with a general increase in complexity associated with household audio and video systems. One problem that has been noted with HDMI cables in particular is a susceptibility to poor or incomplete connections, since the HDMI connectors of standard configuration have a tendency to come loose from movement or vibration of the audio/video equipment. This problem can be quite costly. For instance, cable television operators frequently deploy technicians to consumers' homes to resolve loss-of-picture complaints that turn out to be loose connections at an HDMI port.